Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez Jr.
Cecilia newball2 rene.jpg|Cecilia and her son, Rene Perez Jr. Cecilia newball1.jpg|Cecilia and her husband, Alfredo Real Names: Cecilia Elizabeth Newball and Rene Perez Jr. Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Chatsworth, California Date: September 20, 1994 Bio Occupation: (Cecilia) Homemaker Date Of Birth: (Cecilia) November 20, 1961, (Rene) February 16, 1988 Height: (Cecilia) 5' 0", (Rene) 3' 6" Weight: (Cecilia) 94 lbs., (Rene) 70 lbs. Marital Status: (Cecilia) Married Characteristics: Both Mother and son Brown eyes and Black hair. Cecilia's ears are pierced and she was heavily pregnant at the time of her disappearance. Rene was missing his top teeth at the time of the his disappearance and he was supposed to wear eyeglasses. Case Details: Cecilia Newball (nee Amaya) was a housewife with a son, Rene Perez Jr., from her first marriage. In 1991, she met Alfredo Newball; after two years of dating, they married and settled in Chatsworth, California. A few months later, Cecilia became pregnant. By September 21, 1994, her due date was only two weeks away. That afternoon, she wrote thank you notes to relatives and friends that attended her baby shower. At around 2:30PM, Alfredo left for work. That was the last time that he saw her and Rene alive. Alfredo worked as a nurse's assistant at a hospital and retirement home for members of the film industry. Two-and-a-half hours after his shift began, he called home. However, Cecilia did not answer. He called several times throughout the evening. Fearing the worst, he left work early. As he approached their apartment building, he noticed that Cecilia's jeep was parked on the street instead of the security lot. Inside their apartment, he found no signs of a struggle or anything out of place. He also found no sign of Cecilia or Rene. In her jeep, he found a good-bye card from her along with her wedding and engagement rings. For all appearances, it looked like Cecilia had left Alfredo and taken Rene with her. That night, he decided to call Kevin Annabel, a work friend of hers. He believed that she was staying with him; however, Kevin told him that she was not there. He was suspicious because Alfredo did not seem very concerned about her disappearance. Investigators found that nothing had been taken from their apartment. All of Cecilia and Rene's belongings were left behind. The next day, investigators contacted Alfredo after learning about her disappearance from a relative. They noticed that he did not seem concerned about her disappearance, despite her being heavily pregnant. Three days later, Alfredo received a envelope postmarked from Van Nuys. Inside was a card identical to the one found in Cecilia's jeep and a typewritten letter. It, allegedly written by her, stated that she was running away to Honduras with a man named "Arturo". She stated that she had met him nine months earlier and was not sure if the baby was his or not. Investigators learned that six months before Cecilia vanished, she received a phone call from an unidentified woman. She claimed that she had a video of Alfredo kissing another woman at a baby shower. She said she would call again to arrange a meeting. However, she never did. Just a few weeks before she vanished, Cecilia received another mysterious call. The caller claimed to be a coworker of Alfredo's. She claimed that they were planning to have a surprise baby shower for him. She scheduled to meet with Cecilia to pick out a piece of furniture on September 21, the day that she vanished. Investigators later determined that she was not a coworker of his and that no shower had been planned. Cecilia and Rene's case remains unsolved. Investigators suspect foul play and believe that Alfredo may have information that he has not revealed. Suspects: Alfredo is considered a possible suspect in Cecilia and Rene's disappearances. On the night that they vanished, he called Kevin Annabel, a work friend of Cecilia's. He was suspicious of Alfredo's lack of concern about her. However, Alfredo claimed that he believed that Cecilia would come back soon, which was why he did not seem as concerned. Investigators also believed that his lack of concern was suspicious. Three days after Cecilia and Rene vanished, Alfredo received a typewritten letter, allegedly from Cecilia, postmarked from Van Nuys, California. It claimed that she had ran away to Honduras with a doctor named "Arturo". However, investigators and her family do not believe that she wrote it. Interestingly, investigators noted that there was evidence that the writer had knowledge of Alfredo's family. In the months prior to her disappearance, however, Cecilia received several strange phone calls from an unidentified woman. One was about a video of Alfredo kissing another woman. Another was about a surprise baby shower for him. Some believe that this woman was connected to the case, especially because Cecilia vanished on the same day that she was scheduled to meet with her. Investigators do not believe that Cecilia and Rene vanished voluntarily. They noted that she did not take a change of clothes for her son or herself, nor did she take his eyeglasses. Furthermore, they do not believe that she would want to leave and go on a trip since she was eight months pregnant. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 28, 1995 episode. Results: Unsolved. Investigators later determined that Alfredo was having an extra-marital affair around the time of Cecilia and Rene's disappearance. He is considered a person of interest in the case. If Cecilia is still alive, she would be fifty-seven-years-old. She was born in El Salvador and speaks with a pronounced Latin accent. If Rene is still alive, he would be thirty-one-years-old. Links: * Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez Jr. on Unsolved.com * Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez Jr on The Charley Project * Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez Jr on The Doe Network * Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez Jr on California Department of Justice Website * Rene Perez Jr. on the NCMEC website * Fear Worst in Pair's Disappearance * Special Bulletin - Cecilia Newball and Rene Perez ---- Category:California Category:1994 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Unsolved